


Gettin' Some

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Series: Yeehaw au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Lapdance, M/M, Yeehaw AU, farmer!keith, strip club, stripper!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: For Keith's 21st birthday his friends take him to a strip club to let a little loose. Fireworks fly when he's invited onstage for a personal lap dance by one of the hottest bodies he'd ever seen.





	Gettin' Some

The night had been all planned out. Keith shrugged on long sleeve button up and pulled up his jeans. He’d never really thought of going to a strip club before, never really had the time to spare it a thought. but lance had been insistent on Keith “gettin’ some” on his birthday. He grabbed his favorite hat and tucked in his shirt before heading out to his truck to meet his friends.

 

He could already see his merry band of friends standing in a circle as he pulled up to the club. They had all dressed for the occasion, but it still made Keith laugh because you could just tell that none of them were real city folk. All of them clad in cowboy boots, Allura in a pink plaid shirt tied up around her waist and Lance and Hunk sporting some well-loved leather vests.

 

“KEITH!” Lance shouts when he sees Keith’s truck pulling into the lot. He strolls over to Keith’s window with his light bowlegged swagger, boots crunching the gravel with every step. “You ready for the time of your life partner?”

 

Keith smiles at Lance’s lopsided grin and gets out dusting off his jeans. “I’m about as ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Aluura strides over with a frown and shakes her head. “Oh no, Keith, that hat just ain’t gonna do. Lucky for you I’ve got a present!”

 

Keith raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to protest when she pulls out a completely bedazzled cowboy hat with a bright and shiny 21 on the front.

 

“Oh no, Llura you ain’t serious?”

 

“Happy 21st birthday Keith!” she grins and hands it over giving him no choice but to take it. He looks it over and shakes his head ignoring the snickers coming from lance and Hunk who had made his way over as well.

 

“All or nothin’ Keith” Hunk says clapping a hand down on Keith’s shoulder. “Allura’s been workin’ on that thing for weeks.”

 

“All right,” Keith chuckles taking off his hat and putting on the birthday hat instead. “How does it look?”

 

Lance throws an arm over Keith’s shoulders nudging him with his boot. “Like you’re ready to party!”

 

Keith chucks his hat back into his truck and lets the group lead him inside the club. It was dark, and music poured over them like a glass of sangria. Hunk led them all to a table on the side of the club where a happy waiter came to greet them.

 

“What’ll it be birthday boy?”

 

Keith’s cheeks flushed with all the attention on him. “I’ll uh, I’ll do a whiskey.”

“We’ll all do a round of your finest turkey” Hunk chimes in waving the waiter off.

 

Allura makes a face and smacks hunk on the shoulder. “I don’t know how ya’ll can drink that stuff straight.”

 

“Aw come on Allura, for the birthday boy!” lance laughs.

 

“Fine, but the next thing he’s drinking is actually going to taste good!”

 

The whisky arrives quickly and they all throw it back with a big “Happy Birthday”. It hits Keith pretty quickly, the warmth of the alcohol spreading itself out in his stomach as he took in the rest of the club. There was a dancer on stage dancing to a song he’d never heard before, and it was fun to watch. The way the man on stage moved his hips to the music and slid elegantly around the dancing pole was enough to make himself enjoy it.

 

Allura orders their next round, being a line of long islands as the next dancer stepped up onto the lit stage.

 

“Oh lord have mercy.” Keith mutters under his breath as his eyes met the next dancer’s form. Strong thighs and a well-shaped ass in nothing but a tight fitting pair of black booty shorts flaunted themselves into the spotlight. Lance lets out a loud whistle drawing the dancer’s attention. Grey hair and a crooked smile, gleamed in the low light and just as lance started to simmer down the dancer’s eyes landed right on Keith.

 

The dancer beckoned for him and Keith swallowed hard, pointing at himself in question. The other man smiled a smile so bright and motioned Keith to join him up on stage. Allura let out a cheer and before Keith could make a move he could feel Lance’s hands on his shoulders guiding him up and shoving him foreword. His boots seemed to echo in his ears even over the loud pumping music of the club. His own inner monologue was screaming at him, “Lord, if I dun take a sip of that Tall glass of the finest Long Island Sweet Tea, ya better strike me down right here right now, oh sweet baby Jesus.”

 

“Go gett’em partner!” Lance hollers after him as he makes his way to the stage. Being up close was making it even worse. He could see the man’s strong muscles threatening to burst out of that tight fitting plaid shirt he wore, it was making his heart pound. The dancer pulls up a seat from the front of the stage and places it just so, giving Keith a wink in the process.

 

“Lap dance for the birthday boy?” the man purrs with a voice smoother than molasses. He reaches out a strong hand to Keith who takes it and pulls him on stage. “Call me Shiro, I like your hat.”

 

“T-thank you.” Keith stammers out and he sits back in the chair. He bites his tongue before he can mutter back, “I like your abs.”

 

Shiro grins at him and points out back stage telling the DJ to hit it. A song comes on, base blasting and Shiro leans in close. “You’re a pretty thing, now aren’t you?” He whispers above the song as he starts to move his hips. Keith sits back and enjoys the view as Shiro starts slowly undoing to buttons of his shirt. One by one the buttons come off and more and more of Shiro’s broad chest is exposed. He lets the thin fabric hang off his shoulders before ripping it off in an effortless display and chucking clear across the stage.

 

Shouts and whistles sound from the audience and Keith can pick out the cheers from his own group. Shiro takes it up a notch then swiveling his hips and practically sitting down in Keith’s lap. He feels his cheeks start to heat up as his ass starts to move, just barely grazing him in his jeans. He can feel the heat radiating off the other man now making it almost impossible to breathe. Shiro takes that time to drape himself backwards over Keith, fulling pressing his back and ass up against his own chest and grabbing the back of the chair. He starts a slow grind and leans in perfectly to mutter right into Keith’s ear.

 

“Liking what you see sweetheart? Because I’m sure having a lot of fun up here.”

 

Keith fumbles, not knowing where to place his hands and resisting the urge to place them square on Shiro’s hips. “Oh, I’m havin’ the time of my life Shiro, believe me.” His response bubbles from his throat with nervous laughter. But Shiro leans forward again placing his hands at his ankles giving Keith the most incredible view of his well sculpted ass. He sways a few moments and steps forward and turning to face Keith again.

 

This time he throws a leg over Keith’s lap and comes to straddle him, dropping low and fully grinding on him. Keith watches the muscles of his abs working and his eyes drift lower to take in that delicious looking bulge. Even with his strong thighs holding him up, the amount of weight Shiro was putting on him was just enough to make his world start spinning. Shiro places his hands on either side of Keith’s shoulders and smiles down at him. Keith smiles back eyes shining trying to show Shiro just how much fun he was having. The moment feels almost tender with the two of them smiling back at each other. Shiro slides one of his hands down Keith’s arms brushing their fingertips together before moving down to squeeze Keith’s thigh.

 

“We should do this again sometime, sweetheart.” Shiro says with a smirk coming down a little harder, deliciously grazing Keith’s now obvious boner. “I can tell you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

 

Keith smiles and nods up at him. “Well I can’t argue with that, now can I?”

 

Shiro’s time ends all too soon and Keith’s hand twitches, reaching for the wad of ones he has stuffed in his pocket. Numbly he places a few in the waistband of Shiro’s booty shorts and makes his way off the stage a blushing mess.

 

Keith falls back into his seat with a thunk and pulls his deink close to him ignoring the wolfish grinds everyone at the table was giving him.

 

“I think we found Keith’s new favorite thing” Lance prods hiving him a slap on the back.

 

“Guess he’s just gonna have to come back here again after all.” Hunk chimes in with lance giving Keith a firm nudge under the table.

 

Keith shakes his head around a grin and tips his hat up glancing back towards the stage. “Well if you’re threatening me with a good time like that, I just might.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie inspired by inspired by [tofuloo's](http://tofuloo.tumblr.com/) beautiful yeehaw au! Hope you liked it! I’ve got a [tumblr](http://cosmicpeppermintlatte.tumblr.com/) feel free to hit up my ask box. Also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi/) where I don’t do much but yell about my life.


End file.
